1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to thermal printers for imprinting a recording medium with letters making use of a thermal head, and more particularly to a simple thermal printer in which the thermal head makes pressure contact with a recording medium on a feed roller, and even when the recording medium is advanced after completion of printing. Thus, the recording medium may be fed in such a state that it is pressed against the feed roller by the thermal head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional thermal printers, the recording medium is fed after the thermal head has been freed from the recording medium at the time of feeding the recording medium. Therefore, it has ben required to specifically provide a solenoid or the like for freeing the head, thus complicating its construction and wasting electric power.